


Yours

by eilonwe



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/pseuds/eilonwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita has a secret desire and a naughty hobby. when Ruki discovers one of them what will he do when learns the the truth about the other one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

Ruki moaned softly and touched himself, panting slightly as he read the steamy words on the screen. It was totally stupid. He was actually getting off on reading  _fanfiction …. YAOI Fanfiction_ … and about himself no-less. ….  
  
Well, no one could fail to accuse Ruki of narcissism. He was, after all, one of the premier divas of the company. It was all Reita’s fault. Ruki had tried to look over his shoulder one day when he was playing on his computer, and Ruki had assumed that it was just his normal blog. But Reita had tried to shut the screen so quickly, and with such a guilty blush, that Ruki knew something was up. He’d struggled to see what kind of awesome porn site Reita had found, but had only caught a glimpse of the website address. After weeks of searching he’d finally found the page that had the same graphics he’d spied for only a few seconds.  
  
He was rather shocked to find that it was a website devoted to fictional stories written by fans that featured various artists… in rather compromising relationships. Didn’t they realize that 90% of them were  _straight?_  or married or in other relationships? It didn’t seem to bother the fans. Some of them seemed very … rabid… in regards to their chosen “OTP”… which Ruki chuckled to find out meant … “one true pairing”. But curiosity got the better of him, and he started to read the stories. Most of them were… what he came to learn was called “PWP”… porn without plot. And that was true, they had just as badly written dialogue as a bad porn.  
  
But some of them were quite… good. Though he struggled with the English a bit, he’d come to admire a certain author. The writing style was interesting and even though he could tell that English wasn’t the author’s first language it did nothing to diminish the way the words made him feel. The author was  _Akira7439_ … and she wrote the most steamy stories. It was odd though, the stories were always about Reita and himself, and some of the events seemed …. Realistic. Like he could almost remember having had such conversations with Reita as the ones in the stories, and yet that couldn’t be possible. No fans had ever been around for such snippets. Nevertheless, the more he read her stories, the harder it had become to keep a straight face around Reita. He found his thoughts drifting ‘below the belt’ as it were, far too often these days, and it just wouldn’t do to have to try to explain why he had a hard-on during practice.  
  
So he huffed out a frustrated sigh and shut the computer off. It was no use anyway… Reita was as straight as they came. As far as he knew, although both Aoi and Uruha had admitted to some homosexual experimentation in their youths… all of them were more straight than bisexual in every fashion. Except for Ruki. While he would deny it vehemently to your face, he really was more toward the middle of the spectrum…. Maybe leaning a little more toward the boys team than the girls. It had always been that way. Both genders had always caught his eye, and he had never learned a good enough reason to have to choose one way or the other. It made him very comfortable in his skin, and made “fan-service” deliciously fun. Especially when it made his bandmates  _squirm_.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************

Reita had almost had a heart attack that day when Ruki snuck up behind him and tried to read over his shoulder, almost discovering his guilty secret. The truth was, it had been the day of their “Invisible Wall” shoot and Ruki had driven him nuts with how sexy he looked in the goddamn black leather gloves and that black hat. The scene of it all playing over in his mind, until he had to write to it down or else shove Ruki up against the wall and…  
  
He had squirmed in his seat, his body seeking friction as he typed out the words. Even though it scared him that Ruki might see what he was writing about, about what he wanted to DO with Ruki… he shivered… it might be worth it to see what Ruki would do. He was cool enough not to be phased... and Diva enough to destroy him over it if he chose.  
  
The story he’d written, so full of potential desire had driven him to steal the very gloves that he obsessed over. He hung his head in shame… there was a drawer in his night stand that held lots of such treasures. Scarves… lots of Ruki’s scarves that he’d imagined being tied up with, while Ruki ran slender leather-clad hands down his body. Sad truth was, if he ever got Ruki where he wanted him… he had NO idea what to do with him. Sure he could WRITE about it, but when it came down to the act… he made a face. Aoi had tried to show him gay porn once, but it had just made him nauseated. The men were ugly and the guys on bottom were WAY too young looking. Ruki was… seductive, mature, and yet innocent in a way none of those others could ever be.  
  
He turned on his computer and began typing another chapter, describing all the things he’d imagine Ruki might do if he had Reita tied to his bed and at his mercy after a particularly exciting live. His mind flashed to the cheesy hotel they’d stayed in overseas, that was lined in mirrors and brown marble. The bed had been luxuriously soft and the head and footboards had been a beautiful wrought iron scrollwork that just begged for bondage. Even Ruki had mentioned it, and the way he’d said it went straight to Reita’s groin. He’d had to cover up his embarrassing erection by giving Ruki shit and calling him “Bondage Queen Taka” the rest of the weekend. Yeah, he had it  _hard_ for his vocalist and didn’t know a damn thing to do about it except WRITE.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ruki sighed as he toed off his shoes, practice had gone on long into the night, until people were starting to get distracted and grumpy. Especially Reita, … who couldn’t stop squirming every time Ruki absentmindedly starting playing with his scarf. At last he jerked it off and threw it at his guitarist. “You keep staring at it Akira! If you want it just ask!” he’d snapped. Now he was home, and though he very much wanted to pour himself a martini and soak in the tub, he turned on his computer hoping Akira7439 had written an update. Damn story was addictive. He wanted to know what he was going to do to Reita next. …  
  
His eyes just about popped out of his head when he read the next installment. It featured him and Reita in a hotel room, who’s description sounded JUST like a hotel he’d recently stayed in. The one Reita had given him hell about calling him ‘Bondage Queen Taka’… and yet it was REITA who was tied to the bed, and Ruki was on top … tormenting him with black leather gloves.  
  
“Naaahh…. Can’t be. “ He muttered to himself. But he recognized the objects being described… the gloves from the ‘Invisible Wall’ shoot that had gone missing, at least 6 scarves from various shows that had also gone missing. It made him wonder. Maybe…  _maybe_ … Reita wasn’t as straight as everyone thought. “hmm….” An evil gleam entered Ruki’s eyes as he went to his wardrobe and planned his next move.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************

Reita grumbled to himself, glad that practice was over for the day. He’d been riled up and frustrated when it was over and had uploaded the next chapter of his story while on the train home.  _how much longer could it go on like this?_  At least Ruki had called practice early, though he’d ordered Reita and Aoi to stay behind and work on getting the rhythms matched for two songs. Two, never-ending, hours later he was finally on his way home. To his cold, empty bed.  
  
He toed off his shoes in the entry and dropped his keys and pocket junk on the entryway table. It didn’t really register in his tired mind that the lights were down low and that there was music softly playing until he caught the flicker of candle light from his bedroom door.  
“What the??” He muttered ... angry that some  _fangirl_ had somehow managed to break into his apartment. He stormed into his bedroom and came to an abrupt halt. Tied to the corners of his bedframe were the stolen scarves from his nightstand. And sitting in a chair near the bed was Ruki… in all his seductive glory. The poured-on leather pants that showed off his tight ass so well, the wide cuffed silk shirt that slid open when he moved to give a glimpse of that pale taught chest beneath. And ah... god… those shiny leather gloves and a sassy red hat he’d never seen before but which matched the pants perfectly perched saucily on his head. Reita's breath caught in his chest, as he willed his body… his groin not to react. But he was half hard the second he laid eyes on Ruki, and then his gaze dropped to the object in Ruki’s lap. A small black flail…. The one thing he’d written about that he was SURE Ruki didn’t own. Until now. He glanced in a panic around the room and found his computer on… and tuned to the website where he wrote his fiction.  
  
Ruki slapped the flail on his thigh and licked his lips. “It looks like someone’s been a bad, bad, boy. Stealing things… and writing such naughty porn..…”  
  
Reita stammered and sputtered… trying to work out how he was going to explain all this and not having any answers. “I… Ta… Takanori… whaaa... what are you doing here? Writing? I… I just blog I….. I don’t know what you’re talking about….” He lied like an expensive Persian rug…. Blushing almost as red as Ruki’s hat as he stuttered his lies.  
  
Ruki got up off the chair as smoothly as a cat stalking its prey. He advanced on Reita, who circled him warily until he felt his legs hit the bed, and then Ruki pounced, pinning him down. A soft moan escaped from Reita’s lips before he could stop it, and his breath quickened.

“Oh but you write such  _stimulating_ stories …. Akira7439.”

  
Reita’s eyes widened at the revelation of his penname. “How.. How did you…?” He was caught off guard and confused.  
  
“It’s your phone number you dumbass! “ Ruki grasped Reita’s jaw in his gloved hand and tilted his head to one side, scraping his teeth along the jugular and ending in a nip of Reita’s pierced lobe. “If you wanted to fuck me… why just write about it... why not ask?”  
  
Reita trembled under Ruki’s touch. It was exactly what he’d pictured in his mind, and it WAS thrilling, but now that he was here… it was terrifying. “I… didn’t … I didn’t write about fucking YOU..” he mumbled. Why that was important to stress, he had **no** idea… he should really just keep his mouth shut.  
  
Ruki ground his hips down onto Reita, creating some delicious friction that caused another involuntary moan to escape from plush lips. Whose lips were up to debate, it could have been either. “ooh… that’s right… you write about ME fucking YOU. Though I would never have pictured you as anything but a Seme…” Ruki chuckled.  
  
Reita looked at Ruki rather startled and confused. Mostly because Ruki didn’t seem to be mad that his bandmate had been fantasizing about him… or writing embarrassing erotic literature. “What.. what’s a seam? Isn’t that like a sewing term? What does that have to do with anything?” His brows knit together in confusion, trying to figure out how sewing could possible relate to two men in bed….  
  
Ruki couldn’t help but laugh. Reita’s confusion alone was proof enough he was a virgin. Which was going to make his seduction all the more fun. “You mean to tell me you write Yaoi fiction and you don’t even know what a Seme and Uke are? Man.. you’ve never been with a guy before, have you? You are SO a virgin!”  
  
Reita blushed bright red and half heartedly gave Ruki a shove, but he didn’t budge… and Reita didn’t really want him to .. this conversation was getting … interesting. “Oh quit being such an ass and answer the question!”  
  
Ruki leaned in over Reita’s face, pinning his head with his gloved hands. “mm… hmm… a sexy ass.. one YOU want to fuck.. or get fucked by… same difference. Basically the Seme is the one doing the fucking.. the “Top” and the Uke is the one getting fucked senseless by his Seme... the Uke’s the “Bottom” of the pair get it?”

  
Reita unconsciously licked his lips while Ruki hovered over him, talking about fucking him senseless when a certain word registered in his brain. “Uke? You mean Yutaka’s name means….?” He had to stifle a snicker.  
  
Ruki smacked him on the shoulder “Yutaka takes it like a man… or so I’ve heard, and if you tell him I said that I’ll have to kill you. But we don’t have to use such technical terms …. I thought you were straight Reita… what you’ve been writing about… SOOOO the opposite of straight.”  He wiggled his eyebrows and knew he was teasing Reita for whom this whole getting busted thing must be incredibly embarrassing. But it was important that they both understand what Reita wanted out of this. That Reita understood himself.  
  
“I’m… I AM straight. I love women… I just… I… I just …. _think about you_. Something... something about you just… I’m... curious? Gah! Maybe I’m having a mid-life crisis Taka… just... can't we just forget this?” Reita squirmed in Ruki’s grasp, but the midget wasn’t budging and the friction caused by his squirming felt far too good for Reita to put up a real fight.  
  
Warm plush lips pressed down on his own and Reita opened his mouth in a gasp, only to have a hot soft tongue take possession of it. He melted into the kiss, the taste and smell of Ruki that wasn’t at all laced with alcohol and just a hint of clove cigarettes. This was real, and very very intentional. His hands entwined themselves in Ruki’s hair and he pulled Ruki closer. God he’d wanted this kiss for so long, and if it was the only one he was ever going to get, by God he was going to make it count.  
  
They battled tongues for what seemed like hours , until they were both straining hard in their pants and their hips began grinding against each other on autopilot. A rhythm as old as time that was pure instinct.  
  
Ruki finally broke the kiss, panting, he leaned down to whisper huskily in Reita’s ear. “Do you know how many times I’ve touched myself, reading what you wanted me to do to you? Is that what you really want Akira? Do you want me to kiss you, lick you, touch you, and fuck you, till you're hoarse from screaming my name?”  
  
Reita trembled as Ruki’s hot seductive voice whispered such sin in his ears. His every dark desire poured out on paper and Ruki had read every one. “yes... but… I’m scared. It’s… it’s supposed to hurt isn’t it?” Reita turned his head in shame, embarrassed to be afraid of what sounded like so much fun when he wrote about it or read it. Reading it was somehow so much more erotic and less... animalistic... than watching it.  
  
The red hot lust in Ruki’s gaze softened for a bit. “shh… Akira…. I’m not a complete ass you know. I realize that you’re a virgin. We’ll just have to take it slow. With plenty of preparation the first time can be…. Well… okay it can still be a bit weird, maybe a little uncomfortable until you get used to it, but it doesn’t have to hurt. But you have to talk to me… I can’t know what I’m doing right or wrong unless you tell me okay? “ Ruki said softly, the concern in his eyes and voice doing much to soothe Reita's fears. 

  
Akira smiled shyly up at the petite man pinning him to the bed. “ I trust you Takanori…. Does it… does it really feel as good as people say?” Akira was curious. Sometimes people said something was awesome when it was just ordinary.  
  
“With the right person… it’s ... **_amazing_**. It’s the most intense orgasm you’ll ever have…. And Akira? “  
Akira looked up at Takanori… “ you ARE the right person… and I promise…. You’ll love it baby…”  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Reita sat gingerly upon a pillow as he finished typing up yet another installment in his Reituki series. It was by far the steamiest story he’d ever published. Or at least in his mind it was. It was the documentation of every last steamy detail he could remember of his lost virginity. His backside was still a little tender, not having been used to such... abuse. But he was already looking forward to being with Ruki again. He sighed and hit “send”, squirming a bit in his seat then sitting back,  getting ready to read the most recent comments on his series. His latest installment hadn’t been posted a full 2 minutes before he had a private message on the website.  
  
**_Taka8854_** :  _“You forgot the blueberry warming lube, but I’ll forgive you. …. If you’ll promise to play Ruki and fuck me like I did in chapter 4 of ‘Caramel’… “_  
  
Reita was confused… no one but Ruki could know about the blueberry lube. But then he remembered Ruki had said he’d read some of his works and Taka8854 was one of his best readers, always giving good comments.  
  
**Akira7439** : _“ Taka? If that’s you… what I did call you in that hotel from ‘Caramel’?”_

  
**Taka8854** :  _“you called me ‘Bondage Queen Taka’ .. because my bed was MADE for bondage and I was lamenting about not having anyone suitable to tie to it, or tie them with. I do believe you mentioned my scarves didn’t you? Probably thinking about the ones you stole… klepto!”_  
  
Reita laughed, realizing that it really was Ruki and that he wasn’t regretting their little ‘experiment’.  
  
**Akira7439** :  _“So … no regrets? You’ll… you’ll see me again?”_  Reita swallowed a big lump in his throat that suddenly threatened to choke him at the idea Ruki’s answer might be no. It had been a huge step to admit that he really did want Ruki… and as more than just a friend… as a lover and maybe more. He began chewing on his nails waiting for his answer….  
  
**Taka8854** : “……”

  
**Taka8854** :” _Oh stop biting your nails… you always do that when you’re stressing, and though you’re completely adorable when you do that... it’s shit on your manicure! Besides... I like it when you scratch my back in the throes of passion…. *_ ** _evil chuckle_** _*_ _  
_There will never be any regrets about loving you Akira…. *_ **psst... turn around** _*”__  
  
Reita looked at the computer confused and then slowly turned around… as if expecting Sadako to be standing there.  
  
Standing in the doorway, completely nude except for a pair of red leather gloves and a pink glowing cockring… was Ruki. He wiggled his iphone at Reita. “Ahh… safari is a wonderful thing… I can be online and sneak up on you at the same time! Somebody forgot who has extra keys to their house I see. “  
  
Ruki stalked over and climbed in Reita’s stunned lap. “ So… the way I see it we don’t have practice tomorrow, so it doesn’t have matter if I can’t sing….”  
  
Reita’s hands slid naturally around Ruki’s waist as he pulled him into a kiss. “why….. why can’t you sing?” He whispered, his voice still cracking from all the moaning and hollering he’d done the night before.  
  
Ruki laughed and pulled back… looking Reita in the eye. “Baby I swing both ways… it’s MY turn to get fucked senseless… and hoarse. I’ve shown you what to do… now get to it!”  
  
Reita laughed and pulled Ruki into a hungry kiss, wrapping his legs around him as he stood up and walked them over to the bed, Ruki clinging to him like a champ. This wasn’t a scenario he’d ever pictured. But looking down at Ruki’s smiling, lustful gaze…. He knew it was right. Knew he wanted Ruki in every way… but especially … in his heart. His fingers caressed that glorious body and his heart fairly tried to beat out of his chest. “Do you mean it Takanori? I'm really yours, can you really love me?"  
  
Ruki nodded and entwined his fingers with Reita's... " I am now and will ever be YOURS Akira.. as you are mine.  Together we'll take on the world!"  Ruki began singing the "Pinkie and the Brain " song ... except he sang  
  
_“Ruki isn’t vain, Ruki isn’t vain… he’s just a Diva and they think he is a pain… with his jrockyaoi might he will set the jrockers right. He’s Ruki... and he is not vain, vain, vain, vain……_ ”

Reita started laughing and joined in with a pinky voice.. “ _What are we going to do now Ruki_?”

  
Ruki looked down at him and grinned evilly… _“The same thing we’re going to do EVERY night Akira… we’re going to take over the WORLD… of fanfiction that is, with our sexy awesomeness!_ ”  
  
Reita shook his head… “nope, not vain at all… a bit egomaniacal maybe but not vain… naaahhhhh….”  
  
  
  
  
**** A/N... ahh crack ending! and now that song is stuck in my head... [Pinky and the Brain](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJPFSNu_QNs)


End file.
